Problemas de Hormonas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Yellow piensa que está enferma porque está segura de que va a llorar si Red vuelve a negar que son pareja cuando ni siquiera lo son. RedYellow. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak y demás; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**PROBLEMAS DE HORMONAS**

_Capítulo Único_

Yellow no suele reaccionar mal ante las insinuaciones (en su mayoría de Blue) de tener una posible y/o visible relación con Red; solamente se pone colorada, agacha la cabeza y niega suavemente, aclarando que solamente son amigos. Claro, a ella le gusta Red y estaría encantada de tener una relación con él más allá de la amistad, pero eso no es posible debido a que, bueno, es evidente (para ella) que él no siente eso. Sus pruebas para afirmarlo son las innumerables ocasiones en las que Red niega fervientemente que no, que solamente son amigos, que no le gusta, que cómo pueden pensar eso y más. Sus reacciones son un poco demasiado enérgicas para el gusto de Yellow pero, de nuevo, ella no se altera ni se deprime ante esto. Red no tiene la culpa de sus sentimientos después de todo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo anterior, Yellow siente que, la próxima vez que suceda, se va a quebrar.

Últimamente se ha vuelto demasiado voluble, demasiado emocional; ha sido cosa de tres o cuatro días, pero ha servido para alarmarla a niveles insospechados. Es decir, está dispuesta a visitar a un doctor de verdad y a tomar pastillas y jarabes, no plantas y bayas. Justamente ahora va en busca de uno, con su pikachu caminando a su lado.

—Verás que todo se solucionará, Chuchu —intenta calmar a su pokémon, aunque ni ella misma está segura de sus palabras. No sabe qué le pasa, no sabe si se va a curar tampoco.

Chuchu le mira con sus grandes ojos, preocupación en su mirada. Quiere mucho a su dueña más allá del porque ella le cuida y le alimenta. El pokémon ha notado como Yellow se pone melancólica al pensar en cosas que antes no le afectaban, como se ha llegado a molestar por tonterías y cómo llora despacito al pensar en cosas que ni siquiera han sucedido. Chuchu quiere que se cure, esa Yellow sufre mucho.

Medio kilómetro de camino y ya está cerca del consultorio de un doctor que Green le ha recomendado. Lo hizo no muy seguro de que eso le fuera a ayudar, pero Yellow parecía estar sufriendo tanto que no tuvo otra opción más que darle un nombre y una dirección. Inesperada y trágicamente, Yellow se encuentra con Red cuando está a unos metros del consultorio blanco del médico. Él la detiene para saludarla y hacer una charla corta; Yellow se siente completamente feliz y parcialmente molesta; está un poco enojada por el hecho de que Red no siguiera de largo; sus emociones a flor de piel.

A sus pies, Pika y Chuchu se entienden muy bien en su propio idioma. Están contentos de verse y Chuchu no duda en contarle el mal que la aflige a Pika.

—Oh, no pregunté pero, ¿adónde ibas? Tal vez estás ocupada y te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo —dice Red con su despiste en relaciones humanas y amabilidad habitual. Yellow duda en decirle la verdad súbitamente avergonzada.

—Creo que estoy enferma —responde finalmente sin dar mayores detalles.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué te duele? —Red pregunta preocupado.

Yellow abre la boca y, para su suerte (buena o mala), alguien llega a interrumpirlos. Es un forastero y reconoce a Red inmediatamente. Se detiene a pedirle su autógrafo a lo él que acepta un tanto avergonzado, luego le ruega que por favor le dé consejos para sus batallas y Yellow se siente desplazada al instante. Su felicidad desvanecida como vapor de agua.

Con sus buenos sentimientos, la chica decide que es mejor marcharse, después de todo ella no estaba allí para charlar con Red, sino para visitar a un doctor. Se despide tratando de no interrumpir mucho un simple adiós basta. Pero el forastero tiene algo más que decir, primero una disculpa y luego.

—Oh, lo siento. Lamento interrumpir tu charla con tu novia, simplemente me emocioné al verte.

La jovencita del Bosque Verde, como en tantas otras ocasiones, se paraliza al instante. No importa cuántas veces escuche semejante insinuación, ella seguirá sintiéndose avergonzada. Niega con la cabeza, los pikachu observan la escena desde el suelo. Saben lo que viene ahora.

—¡Ella no es mi novia! —se apresura Red en aclarar nuevamente; un poco más rápido de lo correcto, un poco más fuerte de lo bien visto.

Normalmente Yellow no hubiera dicho nada, tampoco se hubiera sentido mal. Mucho menos hubiera reaccionado de forma negativa, sin embargo, ahora mismo está enferma, con sus emociones saltando al abismo cada vez que les da tiempo, y se pone sentimental. Primero sus labios hacen un puchero, luego sus ojos se humedecen, al final, las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, dejando un camino salado. Chuchu y Pika se sobresaltan, corren hacia sus hombros intentando consolarla. Ambos quieren mucho a Yellow, no desean verla sufrir. El extraño se sobresalta sin saber qué está pasando, Red se sorprende y ya no sabe si está asustado por el silencioso y repentino llanto de la niña o preocupado nada más. También puede ser una combinación de ambas emociones. No sabe qué hacer; se pone más torpe de lo habitual.

—Ye-Yellow —dice el nombre de su amiga con temor—, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

La niña levanta la mirada, ha estado mirando al suelo todo este tiempo. Sus ojos se topan con el rostro preocupado de Red primero y, por primera vez en su vida, Yellow piensa algo malo de un amigo porque "Red es un tonto" es la oración que justo está cruzando su cerebro.

Se limpia las lágrimas con el brazo, trata de reacomodar su expresión facial. Se marcha con un simple "estoy bien" y llama a su pikachu para que camine junto a ella. No quiere ver a su amigo más, ella misma está asustada de lo próximo que pueda pasar.

Más tarde, en el consultorio del doctor, Yellow tiene una vergonzosa charla acerca de cambios fisiológicos en las niñas y los niños; aprende el significado de la palabra "hormona" y el médico le da a su enfermedad el nombre de "SPM", le dice que lo padecerá cada mes y que es incurable, que tiene que aprender a vivir el resto de su vida con ello, aunque luego se le va a cambiar el nombre.

Red, por su parte, cada vez que está cerca de ella cuida cada una de sus palabras, qué, cómo y cuándo lo dice. No quiere hacer llorar a Yellow de nuevo sobre todo porque ella es la chica que le gusta. ¡Lástima que ella no sienta lo mismo! Claro, eso último es lo que Red piensa.

* * *

**Estos dos son tan tiernos que me producen caries xD jajajajjaa Y supongo que todos sabemos que es el SPM xD acada quien le llega como le llaga, a Yellow le tocó así D:**

**Agradezco de antemano los reviews que me pudieran llegar y gracias por leer.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
